


The Demon Next Door

by Nautika



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Frank Castle, Angels, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Fratt Week 2020, Gen, Humor, Wings, matt is still daredevil, stuff being on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: Matt is an oblivious half demon and Frank is a grumpy angel with a fire-extinguisher.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95
Collections: Fratt Week





	The Demon Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a short, little one-shot with this concept for Fratt Week 2020.  
> Then the characters went "nah, this'll have some plot!" and here we are.
> 
> Matt's Daredevil outfit is the one from the comics. Ya know, the one that looks like paint rather than clothes. 
> 
> I'm always happy to get comments and kudos, but no pressure :)  
> Wanna talk to me outside the comments? Visit my tumblr, I'm nauticalypso.

“There’s hundreds of demons in New York, why the fuck do we care about this one?” Frank grunted, settling down into a particularly fluffy cloud.

Karen tapped her foot in mid-air, wings flapping lazily. “Because this one is different. He doesn’t care whatsoever about staying hidden.”

Foggy, hovering next to her, nodded along. “Yes, he’s _flashy_. He goes out at night in nothing but his birthday suit, horns and all, and sets stuff on fire.”

Frank snorted. “You’re telling me there’s a naked demon running around? No way. The humans would have noticed and we’d have received far more prayers than we did.”

Karen glared. “You know how humans are, they’re not exactly an observant bunch. But our intel is sound: another angel saw the demon three nights in a row.”

“Really? Who?” Frank asked, eyebrows raised.

“Turk.”

Frank laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

“We know he may not be the most… qualified angel, all in all. But he saw what he saw,” Foggy said, shrugging.

“Alright, so let me get this straight. You want me, me! to fly downstairs and kick that demon’s butt back to hell, yes?”

Karen and Foggy nodded.

Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Two questions: Why me? And why the fuck should we care? Seems like a problem for the guys in hell, not us up here.”

“Think, Frank,” Karen sighed, exasperated. “One demon runs amok, no big deal. But the as soon as the whole bunch learns we’re just sitting this out? They’re gonna take over New York, maybe the world, faster than we can blink. It would endanger the balance and might lead to war.”

Frank groaned. She was right.

“Fine. But why me?” he grumbled.

Foggy shrugged. “You’re the meanest of us. I mean, I could kick a demon’s ass, too, of course… but you’re kinda more impressive than either of us.”

“Speak for yourself,” Karen grunted, punching her fist in her palm. 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Alright. Fine. I’ll do it. But you owe me, you hear?” he said and pulled his harp out of the cloud.

Foggy squinted. “That looks like it’s made out of AK-47s…”

“So?” Frank asked, eyebrows raised.

Foggy held his hands up. “Nothing. Please go on.”

Frank nodded and stood up. “Thought so,” he said and glared at the other two angels. “Nobody sits on my cloud, or I’ll play you a song on my harp!” he grunted, flapped his wings and dove down to Earth. 

* * *

The demon wasn’t at all hard to find - Frank just had to follow the fires the hellspawn ignited along his way.

The angel frowned. They were fires, alright, but he’d expected buildings going up in flames, not some trash here and a dumpster there. Small fires, nearly insignificant. Not at all what Frank was used to when he was sent to deal with a demon wreaking havoc. Huh, he thought. Maybe this demon is more like a trickster than a really malicious one. All the better, one easy mission coming right up. 

A scream sounded through the night, and Frank swore. He’d been so deep in thought, he’d forgotten about catching up to that damn demon, and now the hellspawn had hurt someone! Frank flapped his wings and flew into the dark alley the scream had come from, ready to show that demon what an asskicking from an angel felt like - only to stop dead in his tracks, eyes widening. Turk had been right, a demon with his horns out for the world to see, beat up someone in the alley. Rather confusing, though, was the lady cheering the demon on, while the hellspawn wiped the floor with what looked like some pretty bad guys, given the knives and guns on the ground. 

Frank would never admit it, but he gaped a little and was glad he’d stayed invisible. The lady didn’t seem to be in immediate danger, so the angel took his time observing the demon.

Something was strange about him. 

Well, apart from the fact that a fucking demon was kicking bad-guy-butt, of course. 

Frank frowned. The demon looked… off. Like the skin he wore wasn’t quite right, didn’t quite fit. 

The fight didn’t take much longer. Bad guys on the ground, handbag back with the lady, the demon grinned a little, showing his fangs. His small fangs. His _really_ small fangs that, again, seemed kinda off. What the fuck was going on here? 

Frank watched as the demon jumped up some stairs and disappeared over the next roof. Why didn’t he just fly? Why help that lady? And why hadn’t the demon tried to kill the bad guys? Frank would have intervened, of course, but it obviously hadn’t been necessary. What strange kind of demon was that?

Frank decided to stay invisible and just follow and watch.

Well. After putting out the dumpster the demon had set on fire.

* * *

He found the demon again a short time later, and this time the demon seemed to be fighting off the mob - and he seemed to be losing, judging by the many guns pointed at him. Frank was utterly confused. Why would a demon care about guns? It’s not like a bullet could actually kill them. But this demon stood at the edge of the building, with his hands up and a grim look on his face, teeth bared. 

“Go on,” the demon hissed, and Frank was surprised to hear such a melodic voice. “Shoot me!”

As Frank watched, the demon’s heartbeat suddenly skyrocketed - and why would an immortal being be so afraid? - right before he locked his jaw and stepped off the building.

The mobsters shouted in surprise and Frank snorted. Well played, demon, well played. Escaping in the most dramatic way possible, fitting for a demon such as this. Any second now the hellspawn would flap his wings and disappear into the sky.

Any second now.

It was a really high building, so there might be some more time for the demon to fly away.

But no wings were opened. The demon didn’t soar up, and Frank didn’t think - he flapped his wings and caught the demon mid-fall.

To the angel’s surprise, however, the demon didn’t even seem to realise Frank had caught him.

Huh, he thought. Well then, better set him down on the ground a little harder than strictly necessary, so that the demon could stay oblivious. 

With that thought, Frank let go of the demon, who fell onto a conveniently placed mattress right next to a dumpster, which promptly caught fire. 

Frank slowly began to recognize a pattern. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for the demon groan and roll off the mattress and tilt his head into the flaming dumpster’s direction. 

“World on fire, literally,” Frank heard the demon mutter under his breath. “I wonder what asshole keeps torching stuff around here.”

The angel’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. Did the hellspawn not realise…? What kind of fucking dumb demon was he dealing with here?

Foggy and Karen so owed him. Frank shook his head and continued to follow the demon, who now seemed to have a destination in mind, judging by the speed he flipped with over the roofs. 

To Frank’s surprise, the demon climbed through a roof access and entered an apartment. The angel didn’t follow inside, who knew what kind of cruel traps that demon had set. Instead, he hovered in front of the huge windows, still invisible and imperceptible, even for creatures of hell.

He watched as the demon stepped inside the apartment and got himself a beer, before flopping down on the couch. 

The demon lived here? Like people? Like a human? What was going on?

And then Frank gaped because the demon began _fucking skinning himself, he freaking pulled his red skin from his body and_ \- oh. 

Oooh! 

No wonder something had felt off. No wonder the demon’s fangs were as small as they were. No wonder he’d been nervous around guns. 

And no wonder Frank hadn’t noticed sooner - after all, nobody had seen a half demon in millenia. 

That…. could be a problem. 

  
  
  



End file.
